


Victor's Fever

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Master's Slave and Other Shorts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Fever, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Master/Slave, Nudity, Panic Attacks, Sexual Slavery, Sickfic, Slavery, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Victor comes down with a fever, plain and simple*Victor is thirteen





	Victor's Fever

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this story are original characters from the original work "Master's Slave" and I deeply apologize if there is any resemblance to real people

Victor felt like absolute shit when he woke up at five a.m. as usual. He groaned quietly, pulling himself out of bed and shivering when his overheated skin hit the cold air. His head throbbed, but he forced all his discomfort to the back of his mind as he forced himself over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair and get dressed and ready for the day.

Once done and still feeling as shitty as ever thirty minutes later, Victor trudged down the stairs into the kitchen dressed in a t-shirt and jeans to grab Master’s breakfast tray. It was when he was at the top of the stairs that he had to sit down and set the tray aside when a sudden wave of vertigo overthrew him.

He sat with his head in his hands, breathing heavily until the dizziness had mostly faded, making way to overall weariness. After a few seconds, he forced himself to his feet, knowing Master wouldn’t be happy if he were late.

Quietly as possible, Victor slipped into the master bedroom, hoping the man was still asleep.

Victor’s heart fell. Master was sitting up in bed, hands clasped in his lap as he waited patiently.

“Good morning, Victor,” Master said.

Victor tried not to wince. He knew that tone. He was most certainly going to be punished.

“Good morning, Master,” he returned, trying to lay on the submission thick in the hopes that it would make for a nicer punishment. Unikely.

“You’re late,” Master said as Victor walked over to place the tray over Master’s lap.

“Yes sir,” Victor said quietly, ducking his head and backing away. “I’m sorry sir.”

Master merely hummed, biting off a strip of bacon and chewing thoughtfully before setting the tray on the bed beside him. 

“Come here, Victor.”

Victor frowned, coming up to the side of the bed, wary. “Yes sir?” he murmured, unsure of if he was about to be punished or not.

“You look terrible,” Master answered. “Why were you late?”

“I got dizzy,” Victor admitted, knowing from experience that lying only resulted in more pain. “I didn’t realize how much time I had wasted. I’m sorry.”

Master frowned before patting his lap. “Come here,” he said, voice softer as he took hold of Victor’s arm, pulling the slave up onto his sheet covered legs so that Victor was seated in his lap, legs on either side of Master’s. 

“Master-

He was cut off when Master placed his hand to Victor’s forehead. “You’re warm,” he murmured. “Come here.”

Carefully and still on edge, Victor scooted forward until his groin rested on Master’s and he could lean forward, his chest pressing against that of his master as he set his head on Master’s shoulder. His face flushed. He could feel Master’s erection beneath the sheet, proving that Victor was really failing that morning.

“You’re burning up,” he said, rubbing a hand over Victor’s back. “Are you sick?”

“I don’t know, sir,” Victor replied, hands resting in his lap and away from Master. “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be,” Master said shortly. “A good friend of mine is coming over in a few minutes, I’ll send him a message to bring his medical things.”

Victor pulled away at that, shaking his head. “No, no sir, there’s no need. I’m fine.”

He tried to crawl away, only to be stopped by Master’s hands on his hips. “What’s wrong?” the man asked, frowning. “He won’t hurt you. He’ll just check to see what’s wrong.”

“Please, Master, nothing’s wrong,” Victor begged, panic in his eyes. “Nothing’s wrong, I’m okay. I-I just slept with too many blankets on, I-”

“Stop,” Master said shortly, knowing the order would be enough to shut Victor up. It worked, the slave snapped his mouth closed even though he obviously wanted to continue to argue. “Austin is coming over anyway and he wouldn’t mind helping.”

Victor’s bottom lip nearly shook and he almost broke down sobbing right there. But that would be childish. He did, accidently, let a few tears slip.

“I-I’m sorry,” he whispered, rushing to wipe his tears away. “I-I’m sorry I fought and argued with you. I-it won’t happen again. Please don’t hurt me.”

“Victor, Victor,” Master rushed to sooth, rubbing his hands up and down the thirteen year old’s arms. “Shh, shh, it’s okay. It’s okay, I’m not mad at you. I won’t hurt you, it’s alright. Do you mind if I give Austin a quick call? Shh, I’m not mad.”

Victor sniffled miserably, nodding his head as he allowed Master to pull him close, pressing Victor’s face into Master’s neck. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his shaking to a minimum as Master picked up his phone and dialed his friends number, explaining the situation.

“He’ll be here in thirty minutes,” Master murmured. “I need to get up and get dressed.”

Victor nodded miserably, extracting himself from Master and slipping down to the floor. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been doing so badly this morning,” he whispered as Master got out of bed and set the breakfast tray on the dresser. His morning wood stood up proud and obvious. “I can help-”

“No, sit on the edge of the bed,” Master said gently. “Okay? I can handle myself.”

“But-”

“Victor.”

Victor ducked his head, mumbling an apology as he sat on the edge of the bed and clasped his hands together in his lap.

  
........

 

He looked up when Master left the bathroom a few moments later, a damp rag in hand as well as the large bowl they kept under the sink whenever Master had a fever. The bowl was placed on the bedside table, filled with cold water with a washcloth soaking in it.

“Can you stand up for me?” Master asked gently.

Victor nodded and stood, allowing Master to gently remove his t-shirt and jeans, next following his boxers so that he stood stark naked in the room. Victor closed his eyes, awaiting punishment. Because for what other reason would Master ask for him to be naked and exposed?

“Can you lay on your back for me?”

Victor opened his eyes, frowning, though doing as he was told, lying on the bed with his arms at his side. A moment later, he gasped sharply when the cold wet cloth was laid across his stomach before Master began gently and smoothly stroking it over Victor’s heated, flushed skin.

“I think you have a fever,” Master murmured as he stroked the cloth over Victor’s forehead. “But we’ll have to wait for Austin to get here.”

Victor shivered, looking up at his master through glazed eyes. “I don’t want to.”

“I know,” Master said softly. “Try to rest, please. I’ll wake you when Austin is here.”

  
.........

 

Victor woke suddenly with a gasp, able to take half a second to register where he was and what was happening before his stomach rolled and he launched himself out of bed and to Master’s bathroom to heave painfully. Unfortunately, he had eaten nothing since the night before and so all that came out was a string of yellow bile.

Distantly he heard voices and a moment later, Master was crouched beside hm.

“Are you alright?” the man asked, terrified.

“Fine, sir,” Victor replied hoarsely, pushing himself up slightly. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I knew you were sick,” Master replied, shaking his head. “It was my own fault. I shouldn’t have left. But Austin’s here and I needed to bring him up. Is it okay if he checks you out?”

“Please don’t leave,” Victor whispered. He felt weak and stupid and he was already terrified and if Master left-

“I won’t leave,” Master promised him gently, interrupting his thoughts which had been spiraling into absolute chaos and fear.

Instead he sat cross legged on the cold bathroom floor and pulled Victor’s naked body into his lap, letting the slave lean back against his chest. Victor had mostly relaxed until he saw Master’s friend.

Austin was taller than Master and bigger in regards to muscle. Victor’s eyes went wide and it took all of his self control to not freak out and crawl away or try to hide away against Master.

“So this is your slave who’s sick?” Austin asked, his voice rough and gravely.

Victor hadn’t even realized he was pushing back into Master until the man gave his thigh three light pats, forcing the slave to relax his too tense muscles.

“Yes,” Master confirmed. “I think he has a fever, but I want to see how high it is before I give him anything.”

“Is he going to try to bite me?” Austin asked. His voice was emotionless. Cold and distanced, like he didn’t care if he hurt Victor along the way. Like he didn’t-

“Victor,” Master murmured gently. “ Can Austin please take your temperature?”

Victor shook his head adamantly, not caring that he felt like he was burning from the inside out. Nor did he care that he was openly disobeying his master. He did  _ not  _ want Austin anywhere near him. He did  _ not  _ want to be touched.

“I can do a rectal temp,” Austin offered. “But you’d have to hold him still.”

Master nodded. “Victor,” he murmured, placing his hands on Victor’s thighs, pushing them down. “I need you to hold still please.”

“No, no, no, no,” Victor begged, whimpered, tears blurring his vision, but not enough that he couldn’t see Austin sitting before him with a rectal thermometer in hand. “No, no, please please, please.”

“I’m sorry,” Master said before he placed his hands under Victor’s knees, lifting the boy’s legs up and pressing his thighs to his chest, revealing his ass.

Victor was only thirteen, had only been with Master for five years, which meant the only thing he’d ever had up his ass was...well...nothing, really. Maybe one of Master’s fingers but nothing cold and hard like the thermometer would be.

Victor sobbed loudly, squirming and crying out, nearly kicking Master in the face when Austin placed a hand on Victor’s ass, sliding the thermometer into his tight ring of muscle.

“Victor, that is  _ enough! _ ” Master snapped with a force he knew would calm Victor, even with his illness. Sure enough, the slave went lax instantly though he continued to sob.

“It’s just three minutes,” Austin told Master. He glanced up at Victor who did not seem to be at all with the current situation. “Is he alright?”

“I don’t know,” Master murmured. “I’ve only had him for five years so I haven’t had him examined at the doctor’s yet.”

Victor whimpered at the word ‘doctor’ but neither man paid him any attention. “I see,” Austin mused. “Kid probably doesn’t have any recollection of the doctor’s either.”

“He’s sick,” Master said with a sigh. “He was afraid he was going to be punished for being late with my breakfast.”

“Are you going to punish him?” Austin asked, pulling the thermometer out when it beeped, allowing Master to gently set Victor’s limp legs back on the ground. “102.3.”

“For this outburst, yes,” Master replied, lifting Victor with one arm under the slave’s back and knees. “The severity of it depends on why he lashed out.”

“I see,” Austin grunted. “Well, what I can recommend is keeping an eye on his temperature and trying to get him to drink some water and take some tylenol. If medication doesn’t work, then give him a lukewarm bath. I assume you’re going to be staying with him?”

“I’d prefer to,” Master confirmed. “But thank you, Austin, for coming all this way.”

Austin grunted. “No problem.” he eyed Victor as Master set the young slave on the bed. “He’s a little overdue for an exam, isn’t he?”

“Only a year,” Master confirmed. “But you’re right. I should really get on that. But again. Thank you.”

Austin gave a short nod. “Of course. Have a good day.”

“And you as well.”

  
.........

 

The fever broke three days later and though Master didn’t want to, it meant it was time to return to his other duties. So he assigned another household slave to keep an eye on Victor, asking the slave to send Victor in when the other had woken.

He had been working in his office for about an hour when he heard a light knock on the door.

“Enter,” he called, attention focused on his laptop. He heard the door open and the soft sound of footsteps. After about ten minutes of silence where he finished typing up a report, he looked up to find Victor standing in front of the desk. 

“Victor,” he said, smiling. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better sir, thank you,” Victor replied. He looked uneasy. “You asked to see me?”

“Yes, I did,” Master replied, leaning forward to clasp his hands together on his desk. “What do you remember of your fever?”

“Not much, sir,” Victor answered, hands fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

“Do you remember how you reacted when Austin came over?”

“No sir.”

“You panicked, plain and simple,” Master said calmly. “You disobeyed me. Nearly kicked me. You overreacted.”

Victor’s face was burning. “I think I remember now, sir,” he whispered. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“You weren’t thinking,” Master pointed out. “At all. Something scared you. The moment I said Austin would bring over his medical things, you lost it. Why?”

Victor shook his head. “I don’t know, sir.”

“Are you sure?” Master asked. “Are you absolutely sure you do not know why you lost it?”

Victor was trembling as he spoke in a very tiny voice. “I was afraid, sir.”

“Yes, I gathered that,” Master deadpanned. “But why?”

“I’m afraid of the doctor,” Victor admitted.

Master’s expression softened. “Why?”

“When I was...still in the trade,” Victor said softly. “We were examined every month. If we passed too many months without being bought, I think it was four months, that the exam was more...in depth.”

“I see,” Master said. “Continue?”

Victor swallowed thickly. He did  _ not  _ want to continue. “The doctor I got wasn’t very nice.”

“He hurt you.” it wasn’t a question.

“Yes sir.”

“Is that why you were crying at the auction?”

“No sir,” Victor replied. “The head of the trade had threatened to...to cut off my testicals and shove them down my throat if I wasn’t bought.”

“I see,” Master murmured, trying to keep down his rage. What kind of person threatened an eight year old like that? “What did the doctor do? You were untouched when I bought you.”

“He did touch me,” Victor said quietly. “There was just enough time though between when I saw him and when you bought me that you wouldn’t have been able to tell.”

And of course, without taking him to get examined as Master should have done, he never would have known if Victor hadn’t told him.

“I’m sorry,” Master said softly. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t know,” Victor said softly. “And it’s my own fault. I should be over this.”

“Victor.” Master sighed.

“What punishment will I be receiving for disobeying you, Master?” Victor asked.

Master blinked up at him. “What?” he asked, shaking his head. “No. No, you had a fever. You were sick, traumatized. I’m not going to-”

“Please Master?” Victor whispered. “I feel bad.”

Master gave a long low sigh before finally nodding. “Very well.” he stared off at the wall, thinking. “Strip,” he ordered after a moment. Victor rushed to do so, shivering slightly once he was bare for Master to see.

“It’s nearly dinner, correct?” Master asked.

“Yes sir,” Victor replied, trying to resist the urge to hide himself.

“Go make me dinner,” Master ordered. “I expect you to be standing and waiting by the table for me.”

“Yes sir.”

  
........

 

Master leaned back against the high back chair in the living room, sated from his warm dinner. One hand stroked over Victor’s hair as the boy sat on his knees between Master’s legs, holding and warming the man’s cock in his mouth.

“It’s not much of a punishment,” Master murmured, gazing down at Victor who was trying very hard to stay awake. “But I don’t think you deserve one. We will, however, be working on your fear of the doctor.”

Victor shifted, eyes flicking up to Master’s, full of fear. Master was quick to sooth him.

“Not now, of course,” the man told him gently. “But eventually. For now, I think it’s time I got off and we went to bed.”

Victor bobbed his head in understanding as he began to work his mouth and tongue over Master’s half hard shaft.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to let me know if you have anything you'd like to see.
> 
> All I need is what you'd like to see and how old (19 or younger) you'd like Victor to be, though if you don't give an age I will make one up depending upon the request
> 
> I try to get requests done within 24-48 hours after I have seen it (I live in USA EST)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on this short and don't be afraid to send in requests


End file.
